Unsuspected Love
by NinjaLFB
Summary: Eddy and Edd both live together in an apartment together by there new college. Edd has been hiding his feelings for Eddy locked away for the longest, but one day when he comes out he gets rejected and kicked out of there apartment. The source that gives him a place to stay is the most unsuspected. Kevedd fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I recently got into this fandom so i decided to write a fanfiction with some drama and kevedd. I don't know if it'll turn out great with my suckish writing skills but i guess i'll leave that to you all to decide. Thanks tumblr lol**

**ENJOY!**

The days of everyone as a child and or teenager in the beloved cul-de-sac where now over. Almost all of them had moved out from their parents houses to live in their own apartments or college dorms to slowly gain the taste of adulthood and independence. Even some parents had moved to different areas out of state, for example, Rolf moved back to his home country to take over his uncles farm. Ed was still sadly trying to pass the 12th grade, if he didn't pass this year he would only receive a GED in effort.

For the other two of the trio, Eddy and Double D, they lived in a two bedroom one bath apartment, well more like one bedroom and a futon in the livingroom. They both however learned to live with it what with Eddy's pay check from Staples and Edd's from the local Barnes and Nobles. Mostly they lived of small amounts of food that the kind lady next door offered to them or leftover takeout from eons ago. They both attended a University out in the far outskirts of town far from the cul-de-sac, about an hour and a half. Edd, unlike Eddy entered already receiving an AP degree in Physical Chemistry now working to his bachelor.

"Eddy!"

Mornings where the most hectic in the apartment, every day at exactly six o' five Edd wakes up and prys himself from the brown leather futon, this morning accidentally letting out a soft "damn" when doing so, then covering his mouth and blushing in use of profanity. He stretched in a specific order to make sure that all muscles stretched and bones cracked. Noticing his first hollar was with no reply he shouted once more, "Eddy? We cannot afford to be tary again!"

Nothing

Edward sighed and got up walking over to the other young adults room. Immediately after walking in he covered his nose in disgust of the horrid smell. The scene of Eddy's room never changed from when they were younger, magazines, crumpled papers… Sticky tissues? Edd didn't remember Eddy having a… Edd then let out a ear shattering screech which did the trick to wake Eddy up. "What the hell are you screaming about ya freaking dumbass?!" He shouted as shooting up from the small and torn twin bed. Edd raised a finger to say something but shook it off. "My apologies Eddy, maybe I hallucinated something crawling about" He said after a deep sigh "Trust me, that wasn't your imagination" they other boy said crawling out of the bed. Not too soon after Edd dashed out of the room and hopped into the shower. "Not too long sockhead or the water bill'll be over the roof!" The other reminded him, Edd was too busy scrubbing himself repeating to himself "filthy, filthy filthy!"

There was no problem about living with Eddy, he stopped his constant scheming and showed the slightly more positive side of his personality, but only slightly. He got taller over the years but still shorter than most people his age and even some teens. He looked like he was developing somewhat of a beer belly. Though Edd never thought much about his flaws due to the fact that, and it was a weird to him as well as others who may frown at the though, he had a large crush on him. This wasn't something that just spew up one day when examining the man, it was something that developed overtime.

An example is when sarah would drag Ed to tutoring after school just to get him out of the grade he was in, which was very often. The time they would spend together was filled with laughter and joy from Eddy's jokes. Many things that Eddy did made Edd laugh like no one has ever made him laugh before. Another example is when Edd's parents left a sticky note about his grandmother dying and attending the funeral without him. Eddy was there to comfort him as he cried into his shirt, but he could feel that Eddy's comfort level wasn't the best at that moment. He and Eddy always had christmas and thanksgiving with each other and Eddy's. Edd know that it would be VERY unlikely for them to be together though and always tried to shake of the feeling and said it would pass.

That was five years ago in the 8th grade.

"Hey sockhead hurry it up!" Eddy shouted from the kitchen. Edd let out a little "eep" and shut of the water. He quickly dried himself off and put on a long sleeved red shirt and black skinny jeans he also re-arranged his cap leaving some hair to hang in the back. He then turned on the water grabbing his toothbrush and paste, he didn't want to rush this because his thought of his teeth were valuable exposed bones. Spending at least two minutes to brush was important to him and he did so. Soon after he simply splashed water on his face then gave one final look at himself in the mirror and exited the bathroom.

"Morning" Eddy greeted him with a smirk at the other young man who was rushing here and there "My apologies for withholding the bathroom for so long, time must have not been on my mind but the bathroom is free for use know" Edd said putting two pieces of toast in the toaster. "With how long you took in there the water must be freezing, might as well not even take a shower" Eddy said finishing some leftover chinese from two days ago. "Please don't use that as an excuse for your personal hygiene" said Edd while peeling an orange into pieces. "Too late, we gotta go" Eddy then pointed at the time.

Edd's eyes widened, he grabbed the toast, the orange, his bag and Eddy and exited out of the apartment. The walk to the University was at least ten minutes but with a person who runs as fast as Edd it was only a three minute run. the time was seven twenty and classes where starting in fifteen minutes unless the professor is late like last time. The two 'rounded the corner with the campus in sight with another five minutes to spare. When getting to the campus Edd was panting "Uh, Double D, you can let go of me know" Eddy said. Edd blushed slightly and let go of the other individual's hand. "Well have a splendid day in class Eddy" Edd said with his best attempt at a smile "Yeah" The other said walking away.

Edd sighed and scurried to his class.

Today was thursday so that meant that today Edward was going to take Calculus 3, Chemistry and English 4. His first class he was taking was Chemistry with , luckily Edd had gotten in a little before he locked the door. "Well a good morning to all of you, I hope you all still have your notes from yesterday because we will continue from that and I also have a small example with two chemicals I will show you all later…" He then began to write at the very top of the board the notes. Edward let out a small yawn covering his mouth.

He thought this might be a long day.

…

After the long drabble of lecture after lecture for three classes, the academic day finally ended at four sharp, in a half hour Edd work shift would begin. where he worked was located at a stip mall in the far south along with a macy's tilly's and a small dollar store. It was quite the weird combination but they still obtained many customers on a daily basis. Edd stopped for a quick lunch at the chipotle down the street and ordered a salad with, tomato, shredded cheese, grilled chicken and salsa. He ate that in the break room then clocked it at exactly four twenty-nine. He had earlier changed into a purple polo that he tucked to to follow employee dress code, "Double D! Hey!" Nazz said greeting him when walking to the checkout counter. Nazz had become an employee around the same time that applied, it was pure luck that they ended up with many shifts with her "Greetings Nazz" He replied back to her greeting "I hope you're day was more pleasant than mine" He said with a small chuckle. "What happened? Did something happen on the campus during your classes or something?" Nazz asked leaning closer to him. Edd took a step back and replied "There was nothing out of the ordinary i just seems my enthusiasm for the day wasn't present, maybe from the lack of nutritional consumption in the morning's"

"Well you could always ask me for some change if you need anything Double D, you know i've got your back, you gotta remember who helped me study for the college entrance exams" Nazz say elbowing his shoulder and winking. Their conversation was interrupted by a customer placing some studyguide textbooks on the counter in front of Edd. He then tried to put of his best business voice to the customer putting of a cheerful smile and asking the customer of they had found everything they needed. Nazz watched the door and smiled at who entered but Edd was too preoccupied with the customer's order. After thanking the customer and giving him his books and change Nazz nudged him on the shoulder then pointed at someone and said "look!"

The person she pointed at was wearing a white beanie over her blue hair, with a black jacket over a tank top and green shorts. "Recognize her?" Nazz aske with a grin, Edd said nothing but examined her even closer…

Oh god

Nazz remembered that old look plastered on Edd's face and called her out "Hey Marie, over here!" The other turned around and with was confirmed that it was infact her Marie, the old Kanster sister that tormented Edd almost all his life. It was too late to make any movements or quick actions, she was already next to him chatting casually with Nazz chatting it up and giving each other hugs. "Marie you remember Double D right?" Nazz asked pulling Edd toward the both of them. "Uh, g-greetings Marie, to what do I uh, owe the pleasure?" Edd said with an awkward grin. "Double D! Oh my gosh its been too long! What have you done with yourself lately, huh I would have thought you'd got your doctor's degrees in something by now!" Marie said while squeezing Edd in for a hug. "Well you can be certain that I am working on that goal" He looked at the book in her hand "Will you be checking that out today" He asked "Oh right yeah I will hold on let me get my wallet" She said digging into her bag. Edd looked at the book titled 50 Shades of Gray and shuttered remember hearing countless stories of the book. "One of my colleagues told me its a great book so i thought i'd stop here and get a copy" She said handing him the total. "I'm sure it is" Edd said giving her the book and change.

"So" Nazz began "Our Double D here has a problem" She said to Marie. "Pardon me? I never-" Edd Began.

"What wrong?" Marie asked with a worried look

"He wouldn't say, but he tried to cover it up with a lie about not having enough breakfast or something when he barely eats let alone!"

"Wow, well what is it Double D?"

"Yeah you can tell us, we won't tell a soul!"

Edd looked at the two who were eagerly looking for an answer and sighed. "Lets just say that I have a liking for another human figure, but I already know that if I attempted to propose a relationship to this person they may just laugh in my face or worse" His face slightly turned red, why was he telling this to them. They both let out a little squeal that made Edd jump"

"You got your first crush?!"

"Who is it?!"

"Is it someone we know?!"

"Come on Double D tell us!"

The battered him with questions and demands that he tell them who it was. "Um if it is alright with you both, I would prefer that the identity of this person stay anonymous" Edd stated "Aww, well whoever it is you should ask them to go out with you!" Nazz said "Yeah anyone would love you as company or as a boyfriend i know i tried to get up that tree for years!" Marie agreed.

"You two don't understand I-" Edd then looked at the two, would he really wanna tell the two of them about his homosexuality let alone anyone know for that matter. "Listen Double D" Nazz said "After your shift today, I want you to go to call this person up and ask them if they wanna hang out with you tonight, if they say no then you know that you're way too good for them and if it has to come to it me and Marie will always be here to talk, here I'll give you mine and Marie's number now." She then took Edd's phone and placed their numbers in there with the ID as Nazzy and Mary.

"Well i've gotta head home but i will be back tomorrow to to see how it went" Marie said then said a quick 'bye' and exited the store. "Yeah and I'll pick up a shift tomorrow and we can talk all about it in between customers and breaks!" Nazz said cheerfully. "Trust me the worst thing she can say is no Double D"

But that wasn't the problem…

…

It was around eight forty-five when Edd's shift ended, when leaving out the door Nazz called him out and winked at him, he simply waved the quickly exited the building and started toward his walk back to the apartment. It seemed like a difficult thing to put one foot in from of the other and Edd was shaking from his toes to his neck, almost like a child who was coming home knowing they were in trouble. He corner the block then stopped and looked at the apartment complex, just gazing for a moment and replayed what Nazz said earlier

"The worst thing she can say is no"

Then he took a deep breath and continued his walk up to the stairs. He had to climb four flights of stairs to get to his apartment, which is the time he took the most to think about how to go through this and how to say it. He started to give himself reassurance that maybe Eddy already had noticed a long time ago and would let him down gently.

Edd grabbed his keys from his bag and looked at them for a minute, "They worst he could say is no" he said in his mind one more time then unlocked and opened the door. After closing the door a loud thundering sound came from outside. Edd let out a hesitant "Eddy?" And waited for a reply "Hey Double D come check this out!" Eddy said from the kitchen. Edd slowly walked over to the room and stopped at the table full of cooked and non-rotten food. "Eddy… Where did you get all this?!" Double D asked quickly placing down his bag and walking over to the table. "The manger at my job finally started to look at me as the real employee I was so he gave me a raise" Eddy said with a victorious laughter. Edd stared at the food for a minute then Eddy, it wouldn't be just one day where he would get a raise and go on a shopping spree, so the thought was peculiar to Edd. "Well don't just stand there, dig in Double D" Then Eddy grabbed two plastic forks and began to eat. Edd grabbed a chair and also got some food himself, though he wasn't that hungry at the moment.

The dinner was long, awkward, and suffocatingly quite for Edd. While eating his food the anxiety rose in him mind, he started to have doubts saying things like he can't do it and that it would be pointless. The rain had begun outside and it was coming down heavy. "Double D!" Eddy shouted from across the table. Edd jumped and snapped back into consciousness "Yes Eddy?"  
"What's with you today?" He asked

"Oh, I assure you that it is nothing to plant your worries on Eddy, Uh please excuse me" Edd said then got up to head to the bathroom "Hey!" Eddy called out stopping Edd in his trail and train of thought." Double D we have known each other for too long for you to try and hide something from me know spit it out or i'll find a way to get it out from ya!" Eddy said now standing in front of his path.

_He will just say no_ Edd said to himself _just say it!_

Edd opened his mouth and the words just flew out

"I- I have had a liking for you for a while Eddy, I… I just never had the audacity to tell you due to the thought of rejection, but if you don't agree with these terms you may simply say no and we can move on from this"

A long pause

"So let me get this straight, you're a fag?" Eddy said in a harsh tone

"Well I- Uh-"

"So all this times you been a fag and you didn't even tell me? You thought that it might be good to just jack off and think about and shit like that?!"  
"But I never-"

"Get the hell out!"

"Wha-"

Eddy then began throwing things at Edd "Get the fuck out of here! I'm not living under the same roof as a homo weather he pays rent or not!" He then threw a more items like books and other things at him. Edd then ran out of the apartment racing down the stairs and not stopping for anything. It was raining hard outside and was hard to see anything past the rain or the tears in Edd's eyes. He finally stopped running at a bus stop and ducked into the overhead to cover himself, then he sunk down and began to sob.

…

After a half and hour of the rain not letting up, Edd got out his phone and called the caller ID Nazzy. The phone dialed a few times then a voice came on the phone "Hello?"

"Nazz?" Edd asked the voice on the other line "Oh Double D hey, how did it go? What did she say?" Nazz asked excited. "It wasn't a she to begin with and i am sorry i didn't tell you in the first place" Edd said "Have you been crying, where are you?"

"It was Eddy" Edd said with a hiccup "And he didn't just say no he kicked me out of our apartment! I don't know what to do!" He said sobbing again "Ok, ok i'll call someone and see if they have space to let you stay for a couple of nights, ok?"

"Thank you Nazz" Edd said then she hung up. For the next ten minutes Edd waited for a call back from her and took time to calm down a little and wonder who she might call. Would she call Marie and ask her, he shuttered and thought that she might only do that if it came to drastic measures. Maybe she would let him stay at her place, though it might be kind of awkward. Before anymore thought could go into the subject his phone rang and he answered immediately with a desperate "Hello?" there was a pause for a second then Nazz said "I got you a place… But it's a little… odd"

"Odd?" Edd said

"Its with Kevin and his roommate" She said

"KEVIN?!"

_END OF CHAPTER _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look here comes the stupid biatch you all know back with another chapter…. Took her freaking long enough! But it may take a while because I'm kind of doing this during my tech class… Shhh….**

**(Whispers)Enjoy!**

"Nazz there has to be a different option! I don't mean to be rude, especially in this situation but I just can't accept this offer!" Edd shouted a few voice cracks here and there. "I know it's not the best place but it's the most reliable right now, you're gonna have to trust me on Double D" Nazz said. There was a long pause, Edd had his head down thinking and thinking. "Did I mention that Kevin is kinda already on his way?" Nazz said in an innocent tone. Edd was about to let out another screech in question but was interrupted by a loud motor engine in the distance.

Edd looked over to the road and watched a motorcycle racing over to where he was, the driver wearing a tinted helmet. "Double D" Nazz questioned on the other line but Edd gave no reply. The motorcycle then parked at the curb next to the bus undercover Edd was under. The man riding the bike, whom was well built, hopped off of his motorcycle and walked to where Edd was covering from the rain.

"I have to go Nazz" Edd said then hung up the phone before she could say anything. The man stopped in front of him and gestured for him to get up "Let's go, dork" the man said in a familiar tone. Before Edd could protest, the other man grabbed him by the arm lifting him up taking him to the bike. Kevin handed him a helmet and said "since you're a freak about safety" and put it over the others head. Hesitantly Edd got on the back of the motorbike while the other hopped into the front. "Uh, hold on" The other said to Edd starting the engine. When hearing the roar of the engine, Edd grabbed on to the other, holding on tightly. Kevin rolled his eyes and drove away from the scene.

The whole experience of the ride for Edd was filled with terror, for Kevin annoyance. For one, every turn that they took caused Edd to let out a small shriek in terror which at one point almost caused Kevin to overdo a turn. Second Edd was basically squeezing the hell out of Kevin's torso. He thanked god when they finally got to his apartment complex. When he parked his motorcycle he finally took off his helmet revealing his face. Edd looked over when he did so and was basically gawking, of course in a more sophisticated manner than to word applies (I mean we are talking about Double D here). Kevin's freckles had gotten slightly lighter over the years, his nose was round and face ended with a soft v shape. His orange hair had a series of darker and lighter shades of orange and his green eyes were similar to emeralds.

"I guess you can crash for a couple of days.."Kevin noticed the other man's gaze but ignored it and walked along to the complex. "Just to warn you" Kevin started snapping the other back to reality, "My roommates is pretty… Special."

"Special?"

" Yeah, special."

Edd raised an eyebrow in questioning but just figured he would see for himself what 'special' exactly means. After going up about three flights of stairs they walked up to a door numbered 302 in brass. Muffled music could be heard from the door, it was hard to indicate what song it was exactly. Kevin let out a groan and removed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. When the inside was fully revealed the view of the apartment was simple, a kitchen near the door also next to a living room and a glass door that revealed the patio that only had two small plastic chairs with cheap cushions on the seat. The scene was still a thousand times better than the other apartment Edd thought to himself. 'Well, lets not think about that' Edd said to himself trying to think of something else. His attention was now focused on the music that was playing in the room near the guest bathroom(or what Edd assumed based on how apartment's are usually arrayed) the song was more clear now and could be identified

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly_

_I dont think you're ready for this_

_'cuz my body's too bootylicious for you babe!_

While the song was playing there was the voice of a male singing along with the song. Kevin growled walking over to the door and pounded on it. "Turn it down leprechaun!" he shouted into the door. The music then stopped abruptly and there was a crashing sound and some rustling then the door opened wide and he peeked his head out. Edd looked at the teal hair man who had bright yellow eyes and brown freckles, he was wearing a gold earring on one of his ears and when he noticed Edd his face seemed to bright up. "No way, you finally got yourself a boy toy like I said you should!"

Kevin quickly swung himself around from the fridge "He's just staying for a couple of nights to get over some things" He said between clenched teeth. "Whatever, dont get too loud, I might get jealous" Nat said taking the drink out of Kevin's hand then looking over at Edd. Edd looked up at Nat whom had a grin on his face while looking at him. "Oh uh, where are my manners" Edd asked stretching out a hand "My name is Eddward, uh b-but you can call me Edd or Double D for short." He was still slightly set back from that short conversation between the two, Edd looked over at kevin whose face was still red from anger reaching for another drink. Nat then put his hand into Edd's and introduced himself, "Nathan Goldberg, or Nat for short" he said then released the others hand and smiled at Edd. Nat then turned to Kevin and asked "Alright then, where is he sleeping?"

Kevin turned over while gulping down on another drink "Wait let me guess, I get to have him as a slumber party buddy! Or even… A spooning buddy huh?" Kevin threw his empty can at Nat who was laughing. Edd excused himself and walked into the guest bathroom. you've got this Edd he said to himself only until you can afford your own apartment. he splashed himself with water, flattened his shirt with his hands then reached for the doorknob. "I'm just saying he wouldn't complain considering I'm made for this type of thing" Nat said in a whining voice. "Look, it's not like desperately wanted him here in the first place… I just did it for Nazz since she was almost begging for him." Kevin said grabbing his keys "I'm just gonna chill at her house tonight to figure this all out, tell him that he can sleep in my room for now" Nat just said "k" and with that Kevin left out the door.

Edd awkwardly shuffled his feet while taking in the words Kevin said but again quickly shook the negative thought and made his way in an awkward fast-walk to the living room. "Hey double dude" Nat said to him when looking up from his phone. "Hey, Kevin had to go out and do some stuff so you can crash in his room tonight" He said returning to his attention to his phone screen. A 'thank you' was all Edd could say before he was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He looked at the screen that read the caller ID as Nazzy and tapped the green call icon.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Nazz, I hope you're having a pleasant night"

"Forget about that Double D, are you alright?!"

"I'm quite alright, still in one piece, I give my apologize for the sudden end in conversation we were having"

"Are you with Kevin?"

"No, his roommate, he went out it think"

"Oh,-thats him trying to call me now, if I don't get back to you I'll see you at work tomorrow ok?"  
"Ok"

"See ya"  
"Goodnight"

Edd tapped the end call key and put his phone back into his pocket while letting out a deep sigh. He looked over at Nat who was facetiming with some while making strange faces. "I will be retire for today Nat" Edd said after clearing his throat "Goodnight" Nat said while sticking his tongue out.

Edd entered the room and studied it thoroughly. There were shirts and pants randomly scattered around in the room along with some papers, notebooks and a football. The day and the events that had occurred made Edd too tired to really let his OCD kick. He walked over and stopped thinking for a minute. _'I am about to sleep almost completely naked in my high-school bully's bed_' the thought made him shudder as he let and awkward blush come across his face. He had already stripped down to his underwear and was about to crawl into the bed before the thought crept into his mind. Looking around the room and putting more thought into it, his blush grew deeper and deeper. Finally, he decided to go through with the decision he made in his mind, he walked over to a dresser, grabbed one kevins shirts and quickly put it on. He didn't want a second though running into the bed and forcing himself to sleep and forget the embarrassment of his action.

…

The next morning Edd woke up to the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen while obnoxiously singing along with a song.

Nat…

Edd slowly got up stretching his muscles and letting out a sigh of relief, this might have been the best sleep he had in his lifetime. He looked down at his shirt and blushed. Glancing over at the clock, Edd gasped and scurried out of the bed.

_EOC…._

**A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter but i've been busy with some stuff at school and what not but i hope you enjoyed and await the next chapter! BTW please help me out with future editing and grammar this I might need to fix especially in this chapter.**


End file.
